Calming Tides - Jasper Romance - Continuation of RipTide
by breaiden0413
Summary: Things are calm in Forks, for now, but between werewolves and vampires, things will heat up quick. Victoria is back in town hunting Bella, and Remi has her own demons to face. An army is coming, and things are never normal in Forks. Will Remi be able to find some normalcy?
1. In the Beginning

**Calming Tide**

 **By: breaiden0413**

 **(Based Upon:** _ **Eclipse**_ **by: Stephanie Meyer)**

 **(Authors Note:** _ **I do NOT own any of the characters, places, plot, locations, or any of that, but I DO own Remi, her family and her plot. I just play in my Stephanie Meyer's world.)**_

" **It's all about finding the calm in the chaos…" –** _ **Donna Karan**_


	2. One

**One**

* * *

 ** _DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE IN SEATTLE. POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY_**

The headline blared out to be from the newspaper sitting on the kitchen counter like a beacon. Followed by the name of those deceased in italics. I swallowed thickly turning it over, trying to avoid reading anything further. Although I no longer physically saw the article I already knew what it entailed. The attacks were in Seattle, a good distance away from us, but close enough to cause our little town concern. My mother worked as a nurse, and at times a MD, she had seen her fair share of death and its way, but not anything like this. The hospitals in Forks received Seattle's police and hospital records over to have the staff alerts to any signs of the attack. Mum said it wasn't a pretty picture. She didn't elaborate but I could tell it disturbed her.

Aside from the killing in Seattle there was enough drama going on in Forks to start a soap opera. First off, there were the college applications. SO MANY DAMN COLLEGE APPLICATIONS. My hands ached and cramped even thinking about them. My mind was so mentally exhausted between filling them out, writing essays, and licking and stamping envelopes. I still didn't have a clue what I wanted to do, and graduation was around the corner, despite that I was till sending off as many as I was able to. Every college application sent were a part of my prerequisites, the first was so that the Cullen family would be around, so constant cloud coverage. Also there was distance between Forks and the college of choice, Bella Swan, whose whole world revolved around her undead boyfriend, was set on becoming a vampire after graduation. Therefore she wouldn't be able to be around ANYONE for a while. Newborns were quite volatile, according to Jasper.

Bella had gotten a little odd lately, she had been stuck in the middle between two supernatural beings. Werewolves and vampires. Our childhood buddy, Jacob Black was now a werewolf down on the La Push Reservation, and Edward, Bella's boyfriend, didn't want her going down there because he was 'dangerous'. If I was honest, he was calling the kettle black. Edward was as much a danger to Bella as Jacob was, especially since Bella's blood calling to him constantly. Jacob on the other hand had a temper problem, but he seemed to be more in control of his wolf than others of our kind. I say our kind because I'm Quileute by blood too, I don't know whether or not the wolf gene was passed to me or not, only time would reveal that.

Charlie Swan, Bella's dad was also not too entirely happy with her boyfriend, currently on his black list for the events that happened in the recent years. The Cullen family left Forks a little less than a year ago, and it had a devastating impact on us. Bella more so than I, I was able to go back and forth between La Push and Forks and found my balance. Bella went full on zombie mode, Charlie had actually at one point threatened to send her back to her mother if she didn't straighten up. Eventually she did lighten up and almost seemed back to normal. Up until she flung herself off a cliff. That set a whole bunch of things in motion. After Jake and I had fished her out of the ocean, that also triggered a vision for Alice and she rushed back to Forks, however the damage had been done. Edward had flown to Italy, determined to join Bella in the afterlife. This caused Alice to more or less kidnap Bella and go on a trip to Italy to stop him. Meanwhile I had problems of my own at home. My father and older brother had found us. My entire life we had spent jumping from state to state, house to house to avoid them. We took the proper legal process and had restraining orders on the both of them but that was just a piece of paper. I was grateful when Edward had come in when he did and scared them off. But I knew it was only temporary. They'd be back, the thought sent fear spiking down my veins like a cold river of water.

Suddenly a smoothly flood of calm, entered my body and warmed me down to my fingertips. A cool pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and cool lips kissed the temple of my forehead before his chin rested on my shoulder. I smiled and sank into his arms.

"Anxious this morning?"

I frowned at the memories I was reliving.

"Bad memories,"

I saw Jasper frown slightly.

"Can't have that, now can we? Come on let's get to school, darling."

With a gentle tug we headed outside, where Emmett's monster jeep sat. I felt a pang of sadness. Emmett and Rosalie 'graduated' last year and were currently traveling. Last I got a post card they were in Africa. They sent me postcards and little trinkets, Rosalie was like an older sister to me and she sent me stuff she'd thought I'd like. She pretty much hit the nail on the head every time and so my room was decorated with little trinkets. Emmett was my older brother, he sent me the weird and quirky stuff.

"They'll be back in time for graduation," Jasper assured me as he helped me into the Jeep.

School was weird to see all colorful and flamboyant with everything going on in Seattle. There were bright colors everywhere from tassels to brightly colored papers. Papers with announcements to a dance coming up, luckily I would NOT be attending that one as apparently there were other plans in the works. I slide next to Alice and took who sat our table. Ben and Angela were already there. Angela's hair was in a frantic ponytail rather than her usual smooth up-do.

"Have you guys sent your announcements yet?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

"No need to really," I said sheepishly.

And it was true, it was just me and mom, maybe some people from the reservation, so I'd likely send them something in the mail. Everyone else would be there anyways.

"No, there's no point really. Renee already knows when I'm graduating, there's no real point." Bella answered.

I wanted to frown, she _did_ have friends on the reservation, but I'm certain Edward would have kittens if she tried to invite them.

"How about you, Alice?" Angela asked.

"All done,"

"Lucky you," she sighed. "My mom has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everyone. I can't put it off any longer, but I'm dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella offered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

Looking over at Edward he was smiling, he must've liked the idea.

"Charlie spring you?" I asked munching on a fry.

"He un-grounded me last night, do you mind if we do it at your house? I'm sick of mine." Bella said nodded to Angela.

"Really? I thought you were in for life," Angela joked.

Bella stretched nodding.

"Seriously, I thought that I'd finish high school before I was free."

"Well, this is great Bella! We'll have go out and celebrate" Angela said happily.

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

I snuggled into Jasper as they spoke, unlike Bella who couldn't stand to be cuddled up to Edward without a blanket, I found our differencing in body heat pleasant. In the back of my mind I wondered if I was in the process of the going through the change. I glanced up at Jasper who was in conversation with Ben about some martial arts movie that was released this weekend. That's something I'd have to talk about with him. While I wasn't necessarily worried, it was a subject that I'd have to approach lightly. While Jasper respected the wolf pack in La Push, I don't think we'd ever approached the possibility of me turning into one. He must've noticed my gaze on him, he glanced down at me and gave me a crooked grin.

"Something on your mind darlin'?"

I shook my head.

"Not here," I said quietly.

He looked at me curiously but didn't press on the issue.

"Alice?"

Glancing back at the table I realized that she was seeing more than just our lunchroom table. Then suddenly she jumped as though someone kicked her.

"Nap time already Alice?" Edward asked with humor in his voice.

Soon she was herself again and looked almost sheepish.

"Sorry, was daydreaming I guess,"

She then launched herself back into the conversation almost too bubbly.

* * *

 _What did she See?_


	3. Two

**Two**

* * *

I didn't see Jazz again until after the final bell rung. Alice seemed awfully chatty as we walked to the cars. Even after we had gone our separate ways Jazz and I into the Jeep and Edward, Alice and Bella into the Volvo she was still chatting away. I could see Bella silently fuming, I knew better than to ask what the issue was. The ride home was void of conversation as Jazz has country music playing and the windows down. I used to hate driving with the window, but with Jazz it had come something as a tradition for us, so long as it wasn't raining. Whether it was to help with the scent of my blood, or something else I enjoyed it. I frown as we arrived at the house and mom's car was there.

Glancing at my phone I saw that I had missed a text from her, it was simple saying that there was another case review from an attack in Seattle and that she'd be home late. Jasper was around to my side in an instant opening the door to help me out. His hand settled on my waist as I stood on the step and he gently helped me to the ground. His eyes gazed into mine, and I temporarily lost my train of thought. Kissing my forehead and grabbing my bag, Jasper gently led me to the porch and opened the door. I knew for sure it was locked but Jasper had been over so much that he knew where we kept the hidden key. We made it inside just as it began to rain in earnest.

"Good thing I put the windows up," Jasper mused.

I collapsed on the couch, but not before Jasper managed to roll under me. My back to his chest and I was more or less positioned on his lap. The rain was soothing, and I was faintly under the impression Jasper was using his powers to keep me calm.

"What's been on your mind? You've been awfully quiet." He murmured.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Just thinking…if I turned into a wolf…would you still want me?"

He stilled beneath me.

"Darlin' you can change into a frog it wouldn't change in the slightest how I feel about you." He said honest.

I turned to look at his face.

"It really wouldn't bother you?" I asked.

His hands gently cupped my cheeks.

"Sweetheart, you turning into a wolf doesn't bother me. It was a possible eventuality being Quileute, if it happens it happens. I'll embrace it all the same."

Mostly to hide my tears I buried my face into his shirt and hugged him tight, I felt him chuckle and wrap his eyes around me. We stayed that way for a little while.

"I don't deserve you,"

I heard Jasper snort.

"The other way around darlin, I've lived on this earth a lot longer than you, and have done things I'm not proud of. I don't deserve you."

"Agree to disagree?" I offered.

He chuckled, pulling me up to kiss for forehead.

"What did Alice See earlier?" I asked suddenly remembering.

At that Jasper's eyes darkened and his face frowned.

"A complication, Edward has Bella covered, but I'd feel better if you were around one of us at all times,"

"Victoria?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I thought she left,"

He frowned.

"So did we," He said quietly.

Letting the subject drop, he then distracted me with the home work we had acquired. I glared at him as he brought it up, but he gave me the crooked little smile and the irritation went away.

* * *

Friday rolled around and I found myself lounging at the Cullen household. I was rather surprised when Edward told me on his way out that he and Bella would not be accompanying me like the original plan. I had later learned from Alice that Edwards had more or less blackmailed Bella into using the plane tickets that Esme and Carlisle had bought Bella for her birthday to visit her mother, Renee in Florida. Edward claimed that the tickets were about to expire and it would be a waste not to use them. I called bull shit, I had a funny feeling that he _hadn't_ told Bella about Victoria being around. And so, the pair were currently on a plane to Florida, and I was at Alice's for a sleepover for the weekend. Mom was in La Push staying with Sue and helping at the clinic with Sue. The pack was provider an extra route to have our house watched on patrol. Carlisle was still working at the moment, and Alice, Liam, Jasper, and Esme were out hunting. Why they had originally planned for me to stay over on Saturday, Victoria showing up moved things back a little. So they decided to hunt a little early. I currently was in Jasper's room in a pajama set that Alice had all but insisted I wear, before scurrying out of the house with Liam to hunt. I had taken a shower and dressed in the clothes Alice gave me, I had long since given up on arguing. Esme had made some lasagna and left in on warm in the oven for me. It was delicious, as per usual.

I was looking through some of Jaspers old photo albums, when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand. It had begun raining pretty well earlier and the lights flickered slightly from the storm. The whole situation caused my anxiety crawling. I spun around to see nothing in the room, nothing that my human eyes could see. But the feeling of being watched didn't leave me. Swallowing hard, I closed the album and sat up on the bed, slowly scanning the room. Nothing. Was I being paranoid? I tugged the sleeves down on my shirt, it was a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sleep shorts, both were purple with black bats on them. Unable to shake the feeling I went down into the hall, the lights were on, and it was bright enough to see, but I didn't feel any safer here, than back in Jasper's room.

Suddenly the lights flickered out. I dashed back into the bedroom and shut the door. I began trembling. I grabbed my cell which sat on the nightstand and text Jazz as quickly as I could. Message sent I heard low growling, feral and dangerous. The door burst open and I all but ducked on the other side of the bed on the floor as the door went flying overhead. It crashed into the window, shattering it instantly. I vaguely felt the glass cut my skin but my eyes didn't stray off the red eyes that crouched into the room. The vampire was definitely male, his hair was brown, messy, greasy, and his eyes were blood red. The sight had me trembling, he was drenched from the outside rain. I stood, keeping my back to the wall, the wind from outside was blowing wind from outside.

"Shouldn't have done that," I whispered.

He tiled his head, almost predatorily, like he was sizing me up. My body trembled, soon I wasn't sure if it was because I was scared cold, or something else…my body was beginning to burn up. I took a step back with every step he took towards me. _He was toying with me._ Swallowing hard at my realization, I paused. He took the opportunity and lunged at me! My vision went momentarily went dark, and then there was so much pain.

* * *

 ** _***3rd PERSON POV***_**

* * *

Jasper Hale ran as quickly as he could towards the house. Alice, Liam and Esme were all behind him, but he pushed himself farther, faster. He had to get there. He had just finished off another mountain lion when he received a text. Thankful for his quick reflexes he didn't crush the phone or break it upon reading the text. He berated himself. He shouldn't have left you unprotected for so long. Alice insisted that you would be fine, nothing wrong. She didn't See it, meaning someone who knew about her power orchestrated this. And they would rue the day that they touched his mate.

He reached the house in record time to see the damage. Someone had destroyed the power box, effectively cutting the electricity off. The generators were running but not enough to turn the lights on. He followed the path of destruction to the ripped off paneling on the house, and through the broken glass window from the hall. He growled when he saw the door to his room torn off the hinges, but was floored by the sight in his room. A vampire couldn't go into shock per say but shock was the only emotion that registered at the moment. In his room pinning a rogue vampire down with the sheer weight of its body was a wolf. Its pelt was a rich chocolate brown, the eyes were the familiar hazel, though smaller than the wolves on the reservation it was still giant compare to the natural wolves in the area. The wolf had the rogue vampire pinned to the ground, jaws around its throat, and a little ways away were alabaster feet, and the wolf had torn off the vampire's feet to avoid it from running away. Upon Jasper's approach, the wolf's eyes darted up for a half a second to see whom approached, and with a slight tail wag the wolf resumed its hold on the vampire.

"Oh my," Esme said at the sight.

"Mother, mind calling Carlisle, and maybe Sam on the reservation?"

Esme nodded and went off to the other room, cell phone in hand. She was back maybe five minutes later.

"Carlisle is on his way, and Sam said he'd be willing to meet here,"

Jasper nodded. He approached the wolf carefully. He was barely a hand away when he crouched down near the rogue vampire. The vampire looked at him pleadingly with his red colored eyes, but flinched when he was received by a pair of cold golden eyes looking at him like he was the lowest filth on the planet. He hadn't expected that from an animal drinker. He'd seen some cold vampires in his time, but none that made him actually feel _scared_ …till this man. A moment later he looked up to see a man with white blonde hair wearing a medical coat, beside him was a man from what he assumed was the reservation, the man reeked like dog.

"So it's true," the man breathed.

"Liam, would you escort our guest to the basement, and ensure he stays there for the time being?" the blonde haired man asked.

The long brown haired man nodded curtly and approached the wolf and vampire slowly, as he got closer the wolf relinquished its grip on the vampire and Liam grabbed the rogue by the throat and dragged him out of the room, making sure to pick up the feet in the process. The wolf now sat in an area of the room, empty and void of the glass. She was favoring her right paw and Jasper was able to pick up the scent of her blood. Sam came in the room and stood a few feet away from the wolf, and crouched so his head was at eyelevel with the brunette wolf. There was a faint tail wag in recognition of the Quileute.

"Kind of weird huh?"

The wolf gave a wolfy shrug her shoulders.

"To turn back, you'll need to recall you're human, thumbs, friends, what you look like…"

He turned to Jasper.

"You may want to get a blanket,"

Jasper nodded and went to his closet and pulled out a large blue sheet and put it around the wolf just as there was a shimmer and shift and the pale brunette sat there clutching the blanket with one hand to keep herself shielded.

* * *

 ** _**REMI'S POV***_**

* * *

"Is it always that painful?" I croaked.

Sam gave an apologetic smile.

"First time is always the hardest, the fact that you were able to shift back right away is impressive. A few more shifts will get your body used to it. I'd advise waiting a day or so before you try again."

Nodding, I noticed Jasper watching me with a careful eye, possibly make sure I wasn't in more pain that I let on, he was stiff like a statue.

"Jazz?"

He tried to give me a reassuring smile but it was distracted.

"I'm ok, for the most part."

"You're lucky you shifted when you did." Sam said frowning.

I nodded.

"No need to chastise her, she's safe and mildly injured, not horrible for her first encounter with a newborn, she did well." Alice said lightly.

"There shouldn't BE newborns here." Jasper said darkly.

"Newborns?" Sam asked.

"The rogue, is a new turned vampire, I'm not certain how or who managed to create him, but we will try and find out." Carlisle offered.

"You hear about the attacks in Seattle?" Sam asked grim.

Carlisle nodded.

"We've seen what's been going on, the aftermath at least. We think it could be newborns, the attacks fit."

"We'll let you know if we come across anything, Remi I'm sure will keep you informed as well." Sam said.

With that Esme walked him out.

"Let me find you some loose clothes," Alice chirped.

I blinked she was gone, as was Carlisle, soon only Jasper and I remained in the room.

"Carlisle will look at your wounds once you're dressed," he said softly.

He the stood and looked at the damage, my eyes followed him, heart heavy.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked softly.

He turned his eyes surprised but still dark and guarded, vaguely I wondered if I was even speaking with Jazz.

"No, never at you. I'm angry with the red eyes downstairs." He said coldly.

I swallowed at his tone, this was definitely Major. I'd only seen him a handful of times, but it usually was when he was angry.

"Don't scare her, shoo for a little bit, I'm going to get her situated."

Alice had returned with an armful of clothing and a first aid kit. Jasper stared at the pixie for a moment, and it seemed the two were having a battle of wills.

"Carlisle is downstairs talking to the newborn if you're interested." Alice offered.

Jasper sighed, walked over kissed the top of my head, a lingering hand on my face, I blinked and he was gone.

"Sorry about him, he can be…intense." Alice said apologetically.

I nodded but didn't trust myself to speak. With Alice's help I was dressed in a loose cloth shorts and a ribbed tank top and clean underwear. Moving me to the arm chair she helped clean me up best she could. My arm hurt the worst, even to move it, likely broken if I had any guess. There were cuts and scrapes from the glass shattering, I had some claw marks where the vamp had tried clawing and scratching me. I was sore everywhere, but being told that's normal didn't make me feel any better. Alice worked in silence, and soon left me to myself. As I glanced around the room, I was keenly aware of what just transpired, and I felt my throat tighten. Flashback of the red eyes flittered across my vision, and as I was just about to go into a panic attack the lights flickered back on. The red eyes were erased as I was able to see the entirety of the room, no ruby eyed monsters hiding in the corners of darkness. The floor almost looked pretty with the glass scattered amongst the floor like shiny glitter. I was beginning to get tired, mentally and physically I was exhausted from the excitement. Finally Carlisle arrived back in the room. He gave a soft smile.

"Did we find anything out about our guest?" I mumbled.

Carlisle went to work on me, gently prodding my arm. He didn't speak for several moment.

"Jasper is speaking with him, he's the most familiar with Newborns. And you aren't having too much luck with broken bones my dear. Your arm is broken, at least in two places, as far as I can tell visually. Without an actual x-ray I can't be sure what other damage."

He looked me over, scratches, cuts, and all.

"The cuts are superficial, you may take a little longer to heal being first shift, but all will fade, Sam mentioned the broken bones do take a day or so to heal." Carlisle said softly.

"Is this why Edward took Bella to Florida?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle gave away nothing as he gazed at his medical bag, as he put his medical equipment back.

"Partially, Victoria is back in the area, we've been finding her getting bolder and bolder in our territory. We're hoping to make an agreement with wolves that way you and Bella are covered. Now that you're a pack member things won't be too difficult on your end." Carlisle said softly.

"She's still after Bella?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And I'm assuming Edward has not told her," I said flatly.

He gave a small smile.

"Likely as to not worry her,"

I snorted.

"He's more likely to get her angry, doing that,"

Carlisle smiled and didn't respond.

"I'll agree my son has unconventional tactile reasons for trying to protect Bella, but he's also an adult that needs to make his own mistakes, I'll get you a sling for your arm."

With that he left the room, careful not to jostle my arm, I stood on wobbly legs and went over to the bed, luckily was one of the few objects in the room that HADN'T been showered with glass. I clamored on the bed, a bit of a feat as not to harm myself further, I felt off center with my arm being broken, and tired from shifting. I laid on the side of my body that wasn't injured and buried my face into the pillow. The soft and comfortable bed, was lulling me to sleep, as was Jasper's scent on the sheets. I was asleep before I saw Carlisle again.


	4. Three

**THREE**

* * *

The next few days at the Cullen residence went without incident, well almost. I was pleasantly surprised the next morning to find the sling on the bedside table and Jasper working on the repairs for the window.

"Morning darling," he said softly.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes at the sunlight filtering in slightly, Jasper glittered slightly in the morning rays. Although the sun was shining, it seemed it wouldn't last, I could see the clouds rolling in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

He finished the last of the caulking around the window and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Still sore, but better. Arm still hurts," I mumbled.

He gently kissed my forehead.

"Carlisle said to keep it in the sling for a few days."

I nodded grabbing the sling, Jasper was studying me slightly. I knew he was taste-testing the emotions.

"You're still anxious," he murmured.

I froze, but nodded.

"The rogue has been dealt with," Jasper assured me.

I flinched at the terminology, but I searched his face questioning, wondering. He gave a soft smile, but shook his head at my unanswered question.

"Rosalie and Emmett returned sometime during the night. Rose was pissed, Emmett found it humorous that you removed his feet." Jasper offered.

I gave a soft smile, Emmett WOULD find it funny, I wasn't too surprised at Rose's reaction, we had becoming close over the time I'd known the Cullen family.

"Let's get you up, Rose and Emmett are anxious to see you,"

Slipping the sling on, I situated it till it was in as comfortable a position as I could make it, and grumbled when I realized that the arm the rogue had broken was my _dominant_ hand and arm. Brushing my hair was an interesting prospect, Jasper was patient and helped me wrangle my hair up and out of my face. Slipping into the hall with Jasper at my side we went back down to the family room where Liam and Emmett where playing a video game. Rose was looking through a magazine, the whole scene looked surprisingly normal and mundane it pulled a smile to my lips. Rose looked up and her face lit up for a smile, and I swept up by my family.

* * *

Monday arrived way too quickly for my tastes, I hadn't seen much of mom she had been working a lot of overtime. She was called to help work at Seattle's hospital, since she knew a little more of what was going on there she can attempt to help damage control. She wasn't at all surprised when she found out that I had shifted, although she was scared for my safety, she seemed more relieved that I had a way to protect myself if I needed to. Bella and Edward had arrived back last evening, Edward seemed tense, and a little irritated to know of the attack, seemed to be more convinced what he did was right.

Jasper and I were leaning outside the Jeep when I realized a loud roaring noise. Glancing up I noticed my buddy Jacob Black coming up to the school on his motorcycle. He parked on the other side of the Jeep. Which was on the sidewalk, parked illegally. When he dismounted I took a look at him, he wore a black short sleeved shirt and greased stained jeans. He was still as tall as ever, towering over me and most of the school population at six foot seven inches. He grinned when he saw me, gently taking me into a hug.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Been better all considering," I said gesturing to my arm, still in the sling.

He grimaced slightly.

"You healing up ok?" he asked.

"For the most part, Sam said I could heal slower due to my blood only being partially Quileute."

"Makes sense, not enough of the gene in your veins may have different results." Jacob said nodded in agreement.

"At least you heal quicker than you normally would." Jasper muttered.

"Exactly!" Jacob agreed.

Jacob and Jasper had an easy truce between them. He knew Jacob was one of my best friends, and helped immensely when Jasper was…away. They shared a love of motorcycles. They bonded over that the last time the two were together, Jasper had picked me up from the border one time on his motorcycle and Jacob fawned over it. Boys and their toys.

"You know Edward's going to hate your guts when he gets here," I said casually leaning up against the corner of the Jeep.

I was keenly aware of the wide berth the other students were giving our group. Jacob was an intimidating specimen. At my comment almost looked gleeful.

"I know it'll be great!"

I shook my head, just like Jacob to stir the pot, especially when Bella was involved.

"You really like stirring the pot don't you?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

I was going to respond but the smell of sweets and flowers entered my nose. I was still getting used to my wolf senses, but I was beginning to slowly be able to recognize scents.

"You _could_ have called." A steel-hard voice bit out.

Turning slight Edward and Bella had finally arrived. Edward had more or less positioned himself between Jacob and I.

" _Really? **I** was a threat?" _ I raised my eyebrow at the bronze haired vampire.

"Sorry," Jacob answered, his face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course,"

I was aware that Jasper had stepped to behind me, handle feather light on my hip, ready to pull me away at a moment's notice. Jake didn't respond but his jaw flexed dangerously.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." Jacob snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Edward looked around pointedly, eyes resting on the witnesses who were barely out of hearing range. Some were bright with an expectation for a fight.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward reminded Jacob in a low voice. "Message delivered. Consider us warned.

Edward looked down at Bella for a fleeting moment worry in his eyes.

"Warned?" Bella asked blankly. "What are you talking about?

Jacob and I looked at Bella in disbelief then at Edward.

"You _still_ haven't told her?" I asked incredulously.

Edward glared at me.

"Stay out of it," he hissed at me.

I heard a low hiss from Jasper directed at Edward.

"He didn't tell you that his big…brother crossed the line Saturday night?"

Even _I_ knew about that incident. Victoria had been dancing around Forks for a while, when the family had went after her. When she jumped into the Pack territory Emmett forgot about the lines of the treaty and the two almost went to blows.

"It was no-man's land!" Edward hissed.

"Was not!" Jacob bit out.

Jacob was visibly fuming. His hands trembled. Gently I walked over and placed a hand on his chest and put weight into it. His eyes shot down to me, he sucked in two lungful's of air and shook his head. Sunday I had spent some time with the pack and realized I worked as a calming stone. I was even able to calm down Paul, whom was the most volatile of the pack. Usually a look would help, but generally a touch would help better if they were too worked up. Jasper found it peculiar, especially considering his own gift. Jacob's trembling hands slowly subsided, but he glared at the bronze haired vampire.

Then I watched Bella's face slowly fit together the pieces and she began trembling herself Edward all but swept her in his arms, murmuring something to her. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Then Jacob's expression changed and he was staring at Edward with an odd, speculative expression, eyes narrowed like he was doing a difficult math problem in his head. I saw Edward physically cringe.

"What are you doing to him? Bella demanded.

"It's nothing Bella," Edward said quietly. "Jacob has a good memory, that's all."

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it!" Bella hissed.

"Sure, if you want." Jacob shrugged. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."

Bella gave her best glare at the Quileute, and Jacob just smiled back impishly, like a kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar and was completely unapologetic for it. By now Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella in what was I'm sure he thought 'protective' stance, but in reality he was restraining her from going to anywhere near Jake. Soon the principal came over and demanded Jake to leave. Mr. Greene left with the impression that by Jake straddling his bike was an indication he was leaving.

"Sam said to talk to him if you've got any more questions," Jake said to me.

"You'll probably see him before I do, tell him I say thank you." I said appreciatively.

Jake nodded, gave a smile, revved up the bike and zoomed away. Bella spun around on Edward.

"So she's able to get a pleasant conversation in with her friend, but not me?" She sad giving Edward a hard look.

"Shifters are unpredictable," he reminded her almost as if talking to a child.

"You don't see Jasper being all restrictive." She retorted.

"I don't have a problem with Remi being friends with the wolves," Jasper said softly.

Tugging my hand, he led me away from Edward and Bella, from the argument between the two that was surely to follow. I was a little peeved at the bronze vampire for not telling Bella. Jake had made a valid point. Victoria was here for _her_ , she deserved to know why Edward was trapeezing her across the country. I vaguely mused on what Edward told her what had happened to my arm. Jasper gently squeezed my hand, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Don't worry about it too much," He said softly as we made our way to class.

"He fails to understand that lying to her isn't a good stance for him to take. Especially if he wants her to agree to his condition." I said the last word with a snort.

I was all too aware of Edward's condition for Bella. To be frank it was blackmail.

"I'm sure it'll bite him in the ass later," Jasper mused.

I bit back a laugh as we walked into class.

* * *

Bella and Edward's drama was the furthest thing from my mind as I walked into Calculus. Math was NOT my favorite subject and I often failed miserably. The fact that I passed Junior math was unknown to me, how I managed an 'A' was beyond me. Normally Bella and I were seated across the room from one another, today however, she was seated conveniently next to me. I had the strange inclination that she was waiting to ambush me. Soon enough class started and we were lucky enough to where we didn't really have a class per say, the teacher let us do what we want as long as it pertained to math. Jasper took pity on me and helped me with my homework the night before and so now I had nothing to do but look like I was busy. A piece of paper fell on my desk, careful not to attract the attention of the teacher, I unraveled it. I instantly recognized Bella's handwriting.

 _So what is going ON? Edward tells me nothing…_

Glancing on her face, I knew there was no escaping the ambush. I moved to reply to the note when Alice Cullen stuck her face in our class.

"Hello Mr. Varner,"

"Alice hello, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow Bella and Remi for a few moments,"

He looked surprised.

"Have both of you finished your work?"

We both nodded.

"Very well, leave your homework on the desk, make sure you study for chapter four if you don't return before end of class."

Nodding we scooped up our things. And followed Alice out of the class and into an empty room class room that hadn't been used in years. She turned to us a looked at us pointedly.

"You've got about ten minutes before Edward comes barging in and ruining everything, use it wisely." She said in a singing voice.

She then left the room leaving the door shut behind her. I could've kissed Alice at that moment.

"What happened?" Bella hissed.

"Since we don't have time for the long version, Victoria has been dancing around Forks for a while now, Edward thought it best to whisk you away for your safety."

She glared at a spot on the floor.

"I knew the trip was too convenient the way he was pushing so hard for it."

"Out of curiosity.." she looked up at me. "How did Edward tell you I got this?"

She looked at my arm still in its sling.

"He said you fell while it rained one night at your house on the porch." She said confused.

I laughed once without humor.

"Far from it. Do I look different?"

She looked confused, but took a look at me slower a little more fully. Her lips parted and her eyes widened.

"There was an attack on the Cullen House the night you left. A rogue. I shifted in response." I said grimly.

Her eyes darted up to mine, fear evident in them.

"Are you ok?"

I shrugged.

"The arm is taking the longest to heal, likely because I'm only half, but I'm better than the other guy. Took his feet before I pinned him down." I responded.

"Is he…? Was he with Vic…" She struggled to say the name.

I shook my head.

"Jasper said he knew nothing of Victoria…"

Then she looked perplexed.

"No offence, how did he know? He's no mind reader."

"No but Jasper has more experience with Newborns, he's able to read them well enough," a cool voice said with a hard edge.

Unsurprised by the presence of the bronze vampire, I glanced over with a bored expression. Bella jumped at his voice, surprised by the sudden appearance. He strode over putting himself between Bella and myself. I snorted at this, his eyes darkened. His face was contorting to very much becoming that of a vampire.

"Why would _lie_ about something like that? She's one of my best friends," Bella asked hurt.

"She's a shifter, she's unstable."

I snorted.

"Like you're any better."

Edward's eyes hardened.

"You couldn't leave it well enough alone," He hissed.

The wolf in me bristled at the tone in his voice.

"In case you forgot EDWARD, Victoria is after _Bella_ , she deserves to know what's going."

A low hiss came from Edward.

"I HAVEN'T forgotten, you don't need to cause her unnecessary worry,"

Bella smacked Edward on the arm, which likely hurt her more than him.

"I DID deserve to know. She's right! How could you leave Charlie like that?" Bella asked.

"There was never a risk for him,"

"Bullshit Edward, we both know that she's not above using others to get what she wants." I retorted.

Edward glared at me.

"Stay _out_ of it."

" _I'm_ already involved, you twit." I bit back at him.

In a flash I was suddenly pinned up against of the wall with a solid thud, hard pressure on my throat making it difficult to break. Edward's face was monstrous, fully showing that he WAS very much a vampire.

"Remove. Your. Arm."

I had smelled him before I saw him. Jasper was standing on the other side of Edward, eyes pitch black and face dangerous. This wasn't sweet Jasper, this was Major…and he was _pissed_.

"Now. Or I will do it for you."

Edward glared at the honey blonde, but not before shoving hard against my throat, causing me to choke.

"You need to keep a better leash on your _mutt_ , perhaps a _muzzle_ would be better. She can't keep her damn mouth shut."

Bella mouth dropped open and my whole body began trembling. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing a serene feeling into me, but it was difficult to succumb to the emotions. My body was raging at me to shift.

"That, was uncalled for."

Edward did not respond but all but pulled Bella out of the room, shutting the door behind him. It was then I was beginning to feel the after effects of what Edward had done. Not only did I feel anger, and pain from where he pressed his most of his weight on me, but also from shame. I knew Edward had used derogatory terms for the wolves before, but it was one thing to have it directed at me. Cold hands gently touched where Edward had touched, I winced slightly at the pressure.

"I'm sorry, I should have argued…" I said quietly whispering at the pain it caused.

"Don't ever apologize for stating your opinion sweetheart. He was wrong to do what he did. Even more so for attacking you. He's lucky I didn't rip him off you, I didn't want to hurt you more."

I stayed silent, as he did his assessment.

"Do you need to shift?"

I shook my head.

"Don't want to deal with pissed off wolves right now,"

Although I wasn't officially apart of the pack, I was still connected to a few of the pack minds. And Jacob was one of them, I really didn't need the last few moments played in those I _was_ connected to, no doubt would cause a fight. And honestly, that wasn't something I was ready to deal with.

"Come on, I'll get you to Carlisle."

I looked at him curiously.

"Alice called you out already, I was on my way to come pull you from class when I heard everything."

Nodding I made a mental note to thank Alice when I saw her again. The little pixie was a godsend. Jasper gently took my hand, smiling softly and tugged me out of the empty room, my book bag on his shoulder. Although Jasper smiled and had a gentle touch, it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't envy Edward at that this moment.


	5. Four

**FOUR**

* * *

( ** _Author Note:_** _Hi Guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm having fun writing it and enjoying creating a bit of drama in the family dynamics. Let me know what you think! ~breaide0413)_

* * *

The trip in the Jeep was relatively quiet, with Emmett and Rosalie in town we spent more time than not in the Jeep. They used Rosalie's BMW to get around, and the Jeep provided more protection from the elements than Jasper's motorcycle. My mind was spinning from the events of today, I was only aware that Jasper had pulled off to the side of the road when we had stopped. We were a few miles from the house, we were hidden from the main road.

"You've been out of it since we left the school, darling. I can feel your anxiety, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip, not looking at him, I knew from experience it'd be a distraction.

"I feel like I'm causing issues. I should have goaded him. You all have been a coven long before I was even considered to be conceived and here I come…messing things up…"

Jasper reached over and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. While I saw hints of Jasper, I saw Major there too. It wasn't often when both were on the surface.

"Alice saw you a long time, for me. I've waited a _very_ long time for you. Being in this family for a longtime is a moot point. We all expected there to be hills to climb when we introduced you to our family. You aren't messing things up. My idiot of a brother needs to know keeping things from one they claim to care for isn't the way to do it. It'll cause resentment and mistrust. Let us worry about Edwards PMS issues."

It was hard to keep a straight face at Jasper analogy.

"But I goaded him," I whispered.

He grinned wryly.

"And I'm proud of you for that, Edward's been on his high horse for too long,"

"You're not angry?"

"Not you angel, him I'm pissed at. He knows better than to mess with any that's mine."

My heart sputtered sporadically at his claim.

"Yours?" I asked softly.

He gave me that crooked grin of his.

"Mine," he affirmed.

He leaned it and pressed his cool lips to my own, chocolate and honey were the only tastes I could compare it to. Almost as soon as he had initiated it, he had pulled back. His eyes black and hard, but not with anger, actually quite the opposite. He gave me the crooked grin again and then sat back in his seat, started the jeep and we were back off to the Cullen household, his hand holding mine the entire journey.

When we had arrived there was no sign of the shiny silver Volvo or Bella's truck. So they hadn't returned the family home. When we arrived I had gotten a text from mom, apologetic but they were putting her up in a hotel for a few days. The city of Seattle was now on national news with all the attacks, and mom and the other medical personnel were doing what they could to combat it. Now on top of the vampire attacks people were getting paranoid, scared…and well stupid. There were more attacks for random things around town, more bar fights, and more stabbings. People were scared and the city had implemented a city wide curfew and rules for when the sun when down.

It worried me that she was caught up in it, but she assured me that she was safe, and that she would continue to be safe Esme was cleaning in the living room when we came in, she saw me and an nearly dropped the glass bowl when she saw the mark on my neck in shock.

"That _boy_ is having a **stern** talking to when he gets home,"

I vaguely wondered if she COULD ground him, I mean being a vampire and all I'm sure that would be near impossible.

"Carlisle is in his study,"

She gestured up the stairs, and with a gentle tug Jasper led me up to the study, Carlisle was behind his desk, book on his lap. He looked up at our approach and his brightly colored golden eyes darkened to amber with anger.

"Come in please, shut the door."

Jasper shut the door behind us, and Carlisle got up from around his desk and gestured me to sit on its edge. Careful not to knock anything over I did as he asked. His cool hands like most of the vampires, felt nice on my heated skin. The gentle pressure he applied to the area near my windpipe caused me to wince slightly. He frowned.

"Without an x-ray it's difficult to say, does it hurt when you speak?"

I nodded. He studied me and leaned back onto the arm of one of his arm chairs facing the desk.

"Likely damaged, nothing that won't heal with the healing ability, but like your arm it could take a few days. I'll write up a doctor's note for you to take to class."

He then proceeded to look at my arm.

"This however, seems to be healing splendidly, another day in the sling, and you should be good as new. Still I would advise against shifting with the throat injury. I'm not certain how that would translate into a shift."

I nodded, the wolf inside me was restless but resigned. I heard tires on dirt and rock, and the way Jasper's body stiffened I didn't need to guess whom it was. Carlisle looked at the honey blonde.

"Will you behave yourself?"

"If I must," he said stiffly.

Carlisle nodded.

"Let Esme and I discuss it with him before you and Emmett go tearing him apart."

I swallowed at the analogy.

"Why don't you take Remi home for now and we'll discuss things with him here. There's no need for her to be present for the unpleasantness."

Jasper nodded stiffly. Carlisle watched his son carefully before going to the study door and opening it. As the door opened Esme was there with a scarf, it was a lovely powder blue that faded into dark blue.

"For you if you'd like,"

I smiled at her gratefully and hugged her around her middle, a gentle squeeze in return and she helped me arrange it to hide the bruising. Vaguely I realized I'd have to wear turtlenecks until the bruise went away. From the voices in the kitchen, I recognized Edward and Bella, no doubt trying to force her to eat again. Jasper ushered me outside to the Jeep, he was still, likely still upset and trying to hold back his emotions. No doubt he wanted to throttle the bronze vamp. Opening the door and helping me into the Jeep he helped me with the harness.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"It's taking a large amount of self-restraint to not go in there and tear him apart. Brother or no he was out of line." He said coldly.

"I don't see Emmett and Rose…"

I saw the bumper of the red BMW as we pulled out from the driveway.

"Emmett and Rose are off hunting, likely avoiding the house all together if Esme and Carlisle are going to have a talk."

"He's using Bella as a buffer," I said with slow realization.

Jasper growled slightly as we hit the highway.

"I know. It's not fair to her, and they will have a talk with him regardless if she's there or not. And the tables are turned for him. She was there, she's a witness."

I thought about that, it's true…Bella _was_ a witness for me in this case, so I was partially interested to be know what is going on, but I knew if Edward was going to get upset with me, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Upon arriving at the house I was a little sad that mom wouldn't be home. The house always seemed so empty without her, less cheery. Not to mention it was always quiet and empty. It was unsettling. Noting my unease Jasper distracted me, books, movies and eventually dinner. Jasper didn't leave me to ponder for too long.

* * *

For the next week Edward seemed to avoid me like the plague, or if we did manage to run into one another he gave me a cold stare sending chills down to my very spine.

" _If looks could kill_ …"

It was a frequent thought in my head. Bella wasn't around either, apparently Edward was playing defense and keeping her away from me. Even at lunch when we all sat with one another, he kept her distracted. On nights that Jasper was away feeding, or when they were out searching the surrounding woods it was agreed that I would go down and visit the wolves. Of course I didn't go down until _after_ my throat was healed. I didn't need any further questions by the pack. Quill was the latest to join the pack, and it was great not having to lie to him anymore. Jake was ecstatic to have me visit, but seemed to be distracted by Bella. Apparently Edward had been blocking any and all attempts for her to come and visit.

I was at home alone, the wolves were still doing patrols, although more frequently since the attack at the Cullen house when Jasper suddenly appeared at the foot of my bed, I jumped slightly at the sight.

"Something wrong?"

He was supposed to have been out hunting with his brothers.

"A complication, there was a vampire in Bella's house, and it wasn't a scent we recognize. Jacob is on his way over to Bella's now."

Without further explanation I shoved my sock clad feet into my boots and Jasper lifted me into his arms. He locked up the house far quicker and we were at Bella's front door just as Jacob pulled up in his shorts.

"You're going to learn to not dress so heavy when you need to shift," He said grinning looking at my outfit.

I glanced down at my outfit.

"Oh har-har," I said glaring at his bare chest and shorts.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked.

"Could ask you the same question…" I retorted.

He grinned.

"I've missed you," He said happily.

"Dork, I saw you a few days ago."

"How time flies…to answer your question Bella and the leech, no offense Jasper, said a rogue was in Bella's room, figured I'd come by and get a whiff and share it with the others."

Before I could respond, Edward was at the front door. He glared coldly, and I tried to hold my ground as his eyes didn't leave mine as he crossed to the backyard.

"Watch it leech, she's still part of my pack." Jacob growled lowly.

Edward's gaze shifted only partially to Jacob then he was gone. Jake didn't relax until Edward's scent was long gone.

"I'd apologize for my brother's behavior, but I'm not too pleased with him myself." Jasper said quietly.

Jake snorted.

"I'm going to see if I can pick up any new scents," Jasper said.

"I'll make sure she gets home," Jacob offered.

Jasper nodded his head in inclination, kissed my forehead and was gone like a wisp of smoke. We went up to Bella's door and Jacob rang the doorbell.

"It's open!" She called.

Jacob let ourselves inside, Bella was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Should you really leave your door unlocked like that? Oh sorry."

She jumped at the sound of Jake's voice, sloshing herself with dishwater.

"I'm not worried about anyone who would be deterred by a lock door," She mumbled wiping her shirt with a dishtowel.

"Good point,"

She then turned to look at him and was happily surprised to see me.

"Remi! Jeez it's been awhile,"

I smiled softly.

"Yeah it has been."

She eyed Jacob critically.

"Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Jacob? I know you don't get cold any more, but still."

I snickered and Jacob glared at me.

"It's just easier," He explained.

"What's easier?"

Jacob smiled at her condescendingly.

"It's enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?"

Bella frowned, still not getting it.

"What are you talking about Jacob?

"What Jacob is trying to say is, clothes don't just out from nowhere when we shift, we have to carry them while we run," I said delicately.

"Pardon me for keeping my burden light,"

She instantly colored.

"I guess I didn't think about that," She muttered.

Jake laughed and pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn that was wound three times below his left calf like and anklet.

"That's more than just a fashion statement – sucks to carry jeans in your mouth."

I wrinkled my mouth.

"You get cotton-mouth something awful. Think you can get me one of those?" I asked.

Jake nodded.

"Sure, no problem."

"Still can't get used to you being a wolf too," She said staring at me.

I grinned and shrugged.

"Only downside is slower healing," I replied.

"Well, I suppose we should get to work," He sighed. "I wouldn't want to give him an excuse to say I'm slacking on my side."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand effectively silencing her.

"I'm working on a volunteer basis, where is the intruder's scent the worst?"

"My bedroom, I think."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, he didn't like that one bit.

"I'll be a minute, you stay here with her,"

I gave a slight salute as he headed upstairs.

"I'm not used to you being a werewolf," Bella admitted quietly.

"It has its perks." I said shrugging.

"You don't hear them all too?" she asked.

"Only a few I'm connected with, I'm not attached to the pack like that."

"You're not automatically, like signed up?"

I giggled slightly.

"It's not an exclusive club, I'm somewhat part of the pack because I'm Quileute but you can understand why they're not too eager for me to join completely." I said.

Bella looked at me for a minute.

"Because of Jasper?"

"They respect him, but he makes the pack nervous," Jacob said popping out of nowhere.

Bella jumped and Jake grinned, it was almost childish at the fact of being able to startle her, but I couldn't help but share his grin.

"Yeesh! Cut that out!" Bella said smacking him.

She then turned to me.

"Why would the pack nervous?"

It then dawned on me that she couldn't see the numerous of silvery scars that littered my honey-blonde vampire's skin. How they got there, or what made them.

"You'll have to ask Jasper,"

She frowned.

"Jasper isn't…overly fond of me."

I shook my head.

"It's not that...Jasper is the newest to the Cullen lifestyle…he had a more troubled upbringing than his siblings. So he uses more caution around temptation." I said slowly.

Looking over at Jake he was looking at Bella, curiously but cautiously.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" He asked me noticing I was looking at him.

"Wasn't aware I was invited…" I mused.

"Consider yourself invited, it'll be a big party. Quill and Embry are excited to see you."

"Sure, sure I'll run it by Jasper."

Jacob nodded, looking at his pleading eyes I sighed.

"Oh that note I'll head out and see if my mom's home."

Bella looked at me.

"Is that safe?"

I rolled my eyes at Bella, but I smiled.

"Bella, I'm a shifter, I'll be fine."

With that I came out the way I came in. It was a light drizzle and no full on rain. Even through it though I could smell Edward's scent from the forest. He may have been giving Bella space but he wasn't far away. I often wondered if Bella ever felt suffocated with Edward that protective over her. Jasper was protective but not smothering. As I headed home I realized mom's car wasn't there, I felt a pang of sadness. I knew she was busy and I knew she worked a lot, perhaps the childish part of me, wanted her around more. It was selfish…but I missed my mom.


	6. Five

**FIVE**

* * *

Jasper had been all for the bonfire, and Edward had agreed for Bella to go, apparently with as many shifters that were going to be in attendance she _should_ be safe. It was kind of insulting for his lack of trust. While I didn't voice that opinion to him, Jasper was still quite sore at Edward's treatment towards me, and gave him a wide berth. From what I understood the two rarely spoke, _if_ they did speak, Jasper did so in his mind and Edward spoke so quickly and lowly I only was able to pick up a few words of their conversation.

The bonfire was a big event in La Push, even as I was little I remembered it being a party. I had arrived before Bella, and the group was amiable and welcome. Paul teased me a lot but didn't seem to mind I had a Cullen for a boyfriend. My wolf blood seemed to make up for that. The pack themselves seemed to trust Jasper, I then was let in on something from Jared one of the other pack members. Imprints from wolves are under the protection of the Quileute, no matter _what_ they were. Sam had been around me enough I suppose to determine that my relationship with Jasper was similar to that of an imprint. While I hadn't been attached to the pack, I wasn't attached to the minds of the other wolves, just Jacob. Paul, was admittedly, growing on me. His humor was crass and often vulgar but it broke the tension and he was fun to be around. Quill and Embry were dolls and fun to be around.

I finally met Kim, Jared imprint. She was a little shy and seemed to stay near Jared, after I watched the two of them together I think I had an idea of why Sam treated Jasper as an imprint to me. Jared looked at Kim like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He was utterly committed to her and she was to him. I looked at Sam and Emily and I knew they were the same way, however I had heard the way they ended up together. Looking at Leah from across the fire, I wondered if there was anything I could do. She was quite standoffish at first to me. But she seemed to be relaxing a little more around me. She didn't seem to snap at me quite so often.

Bella finally arrived and the boys took turned at the food table, I made sure to snag myself some food before the boys ate it all. Due the shifting the boys ate more than your average person. I did too, but not nearly as much as they were. Once we were all fed and warm, I smiled softly at Kim nodding off slightly with his arms around her.

"It's getting late," I heard Bella murmur.

"Don't start that yet," Jacob said.

"The best part is coming," I whispered.

"What's the best part? Watching you swallow and entire cow?"

"Is that a fat joke?" I whispered.

Jacob laughed.

"No that's the finale." I snorted. "We didn't meet just to eat through a weeks' worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It's Quill's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well he's heard them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. Kim, Seth, and Leah are all first-timers too."

"Stories?" She asked.

"The histories we always thought were legends." Jacob began.

"The stories on how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors." I said quietly.

The atmosphere changed around the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared had nudged Kim and pulled her gently upright. Emily meanwhile had brought out a notebook and a pen, looking like a student ready for a lecture. Sam had twisted slight so he was facing the same direction as Old Quill. Leah had closed her eyes and Seth had leaned forward eager to hear the tales. Billy had cleared his throat, and began telling the tale in his deep rich voice. The words poured out, he knew them by heart but there was a rhythm, like a drum.

" _The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning,"_ Bill recited. " _And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First, we were spirit warriors._ "

Emily's pen was flying across the pages trying to keep up with him, and leaned against the log and listened to the tale.

" _In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took our ships to escape them._ "

Looking in the fire listening to his voice I could almost see it.

" _Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land."_

" _he and all his warriors left the ship – no their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemies camps; they could make a great screaming wind that terrified their foes. The stories also told us that the animals could see the warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."_

He paused looking around slightly.

" _Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned their dogs against heir masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileute's returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious."_

He held the groups attention with no trouble.

" _The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileute. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content._ "

There was a low hiss, and I wasn't able to see who it came from. Billy however ignored it and continued.

" _Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors – a powerful man, but a grasping man too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire."_

 _"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a change to get revenge against the chief."_

Although I had heard these stories a million times, this…was different.

" _Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and the along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him."_

 _"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds were not fast enough to save him. When he returned his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape – he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands."_

I swallowed.

" _Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed and Utlapa but he was ignored as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief for the Quileute. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed that he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began – Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for a chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he set himself to content with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden – seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on – something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched on in helpless fury."_

I felt so saddened by this. Though I honestly didn't know the old chief, my heart went out to him.

 _"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point he was in agony. He felt doomed – never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, suck in this torturous nothingness forever."_

I felt watery tears.

" _The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. Then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit realm."_

 _"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the song of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, and there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf."_

I felt anticipation build in my soul.

" _As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return – to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body. 'TRAITOR!' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed."_

" _Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not even say one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever."_

I felt a wave of sorrow as I watched the fire.

" _Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and – before the eyes of shocked warriors and Utlapa – transformed into a man."_

 _"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with is people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew it was far too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more."_

 _"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."_

I found myself grinning. I then realized the Elder Council was made of Taha Aki's grandchildren.

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quill muttered under his breath grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"And your chocolate fur represents what?" Sam whispered to Quill. "How sweet you are?"

I had to bite my knuckle, my cheeks hurt from holding back laughter. Paul grinned.

"Don't be laughing shrimp, you're smaller than all of us,"

I glared at him.

"I'm fun sized and adorable, get it right Paulie."

He glared at my nickname but I heard the laughter from the other wolves, including the elders.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their wolf spirits. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…"

Billy looked to Old Ateara, who had shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy had taken a drink from his water bottle and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper. Though I knew this story, it still help rapture. And as Old Ateara spoke…he held the same attention as Billy.


	7. Six

**SIX**

* * *

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quill began. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice…"

" _Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit form, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still reach each other's thoughts while in their wolf-forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of the number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began."_

 _"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they have never encountered before – a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."_

I noticed Bella shrink into Jacob's side, I partly wanted to roll my eyes at her. She wouldn't be 'scared' so long.

" _They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it."_

He didn't have the same rhythm of Billy's voice, but there was a fierce edge to it. It caused the blood to pump in my veins a little quicker.

" _They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood along the trail. They were sure that this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but only found silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons."_

I felt sadness wash over me.

" _He wished to avenge his sons' death but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes._ _A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again._ _Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs."_

Although no one said it outright…we had an idea of what it was, and though I was hot blooded due to my wolf blood, my blood ran cold.

" _Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red._ _Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother."_

I shivered, I knew only too well how quick they could be. My mind flashed to the intruder, is shivered recalling the night so vividly.

" _Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed._ _Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, and some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again._ "

Old Quill looked over to Billy, and Billy had pulled out a leather necklace and from its end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped, I was able to hear a few people swallow hard too. If they didn't believe the legends now…well...here was living proof.

" _They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge_ _. The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her._ _She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first."_

I saw it in the fire, and winced at the sight.

" _There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife._ _Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor."_

 _"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too. She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him."_

 _"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki."_

I had gooseflesh on my skin, as I waited for him to continue.

" _And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart._ _Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."_

 _"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son. Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen."_

My mind flittered to the Cullen family, _they_ were the coven that made the treaty with Ephraim Black.

"Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time, and so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." He finished with a sigh.

There was much sadness in everyone's eyes. Save for one.

"Burden," Quill scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool."

Seth nodded, his eyes wide with pride. Billy chuckled and the atmosphere changed and soon it was just a circle of friends, the conversation light and teasing. It was amazing how things changed. Thinking it over someone in my family was directly related to the elders. Meaning I was related in some way, shape or form, with Sam, Quill, or Jake. I didn't stay too much longer, Jake gave me and Bella a ride back to the treaty line. Edward was there in all his shiny Volvo owning glory. He paid me no attention and went straight to Bella. I said a goodbye to Bella, but honestly I don't think she heard me. I sidestepped around the pair and the car and began my trek home. The air was chilly and wintery, whether it was from the stories or the weather I wasn't cold per say, there was a chill in my blood. The Third Wife's sacrifice echoed in my mind, she was brave, and selfless. However when I looked over at Bella, she seemed to be mulling the stories over in her own mind a different light. I was no mind reader, but I could see the clogs turning.

Shaking my head, I kept my sense around me sharp. I had a sinking suspicion that Edward had failed to tell his brother that the bonfire was done. It began to drizzle as I came up the road where my house sat. I glared up at Bella's bedroom window where I'm sure she and Edward were cuddling as I walked by their house. My house, was dark, but the living room light was lit, as I came in the kitchen door I noticed a letter on the coffee table. It was from mom, the gist was that she missed me and was sorry we missed each other. She was actually getting ready to go down to the bonfire when she had received a call from Seattle. They were desperate for more help, and although we weren't desperate for the money, money was tight. So she headed back up to Seattle. I shivered slightly and locked up the house, vaguely musing that a locked door or window wouldn't deter anyone who truly wished to come in.

I changed into my pajamas, warm pajama bottoms and a thin-long sleeved shirt and huddled into my covers. While I hadn't been home in a while, the familiarity soothed me. Looking around in the darkness of my room…I had a strange sense of foreboding over me. Something didn't settle right, and honestly I didn't like that even here, I didn't feel safe.

* * *

 _Something was coming_.


	8. Seven

**SEVEN**

* * *

( **Author Note:** _I hope you're enjoying the story! Sorry for the filler chapters but I thought some minor filler with the wolves would be a good thing. Promise it'll get exciting here soon! ~ breaiden0413)_

* * *

The following morning I decided that I had no intention to go to school, with days to go till Finals they wouldn't be teaching us anything to school. I tried texting Jasper but I hadn't gotten a response. I waited till almost ten and still nothing. My anxiety crept through roof as I hadn't been able to get a hold of him. A pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist and my anxiety disappeared.

"You're anxious this morning darling,"

Turned so I faced the tall blonde as he peered down at me with concern. With a gentle tug he pulled me down on my bed so I was more or less laying on him.

"I was worried when I couldn't get ahold of you," I mumbled snuggling into his chest.

He rumbled in silent laughter.

"My apologies, my brother failed to let me know of the ending of the bonfire last night, and it was late I figured you'd be asleep."

I was silent for a moment.

"What's troubling you?"

"I've got this feeling that something isn't right…"

Jasper frowned.

"Something is going here that's different that we're used to."

Jasper's hands were tracing designed on my back with feather light touches. Loosely I realized that although I ran warmer than most humans and Jasper ran much colder than humans, our temperatures balanced each other nicely.

"Do you want to come to the house?" He asked after a moment.

"Sure, mom won't be home for a while," I said quietly.

"You miss her," He said softly.

"I haven't seen her in a while, feels like ages."

"We'll figure this out and she'll be home," He vowed.

Smiling he leaned down for a soft kiss, and I lost myself in the moment with him.

* * *

The house was fixed, almost as if the damage never had happened. Though my memories would never fade I could still remember every detail. The family was around the TV watching the news intently, the volume was low but my enhanced senses picked up bits of the news. Alice was perched on the bottom step of the staircase her face in her hands and discouraged. It wasn't a good look on the pixie whom was normally always so happy. Liam sat near Alice, face unreadable. I was perched on Jasper's back as he was giving me a piggyback from our travel to the house.

"Bella and Edward are on their way," Alice warned.

I winced slightly, and Jasper carried me to the couch and sat me down between his legs, I leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. Glancing at the TV the news did nothing for my anxiety for my mom, she was in the thick of it all.

"Hey, Edward. Ditching Bella?" I heard Emmett tease.

"We both are," Edward reminded him.

I heard Emmett laugh. Edward came in to where the family was sitting and tossed the paper to Carlisle.

"Did you see that they are considering a serial killer now?"

Carlisle sighed and gestured to the TV.

"They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

"We can't let this go on,"

"Let's go now," Emmett said enthusiasm. "I'm dead bored.

I snorted at his pun, he grinned at me, as a hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs.

"She's such a pessimist," Emmett muttered, lifting my feet and sitting on the edge of the couch letting my feet rest on his lap.

"We'll have to go sometime," Edward said, agreeing with Emmett.

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, and descended slowly, she stopped behind the couch, putting a barrier between herself and Bella. She and Bella had an understanding now but she still wasn't a fan of Edward. Carlisle was shaking his head.

"I'm concerned, we've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

I swallowed at the name, I knew who they were, and Jasper had explained them to me.

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward explained. "It gives us so much reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured. "It's not right to let them die this way."

Jasper was using his powers to calm me as he rubbed small circles on my hip bone trying to wash the anxiety away.

"I know,"

Edward looked slightly over to Jasper.

"I didn't of that, I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything."

I wasn't the only one who stared at him in confusion. Bella looked slightly annoyed.

"I think you'd better explain it to the others," Edward said to Jasper.

Edward got up to pace, lost in thought. Jasper didn't enjoy the spotlight, but his gaze stopped on Bella's face.

"You're confused."

"We're all confused." Emmett grumbled.

I nudged him with my foot.

"You can afford the time to patient," Jasper told him. "Bella should understand this too, she's one of us, now."

Bella looked surprised.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?"

"Not much," She admitted.

Jasper stared at Edward, who looked up from his thoughts.

"No," Edward answered. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now,"

Jasper nodded thoughtfully and began rolling up the arm of his sweater. He held his arm under the lampshade beside us, close to the light, and a finger traced the crescent mark on his pale skin. It took Bella a minute to figure out what she was looking at.

"Oh, you have a scar exactly like mine,"

There was a faint smile on his face.

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella."

Jasper's face then became unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his sweater higher on his arm. My eyes were easily able to see the have-moons crisscrossed on his skin in a feathery pattern. The lamp threw shallow shadows outlining the shapes. Bella looked up at Jasper.

"What happened to you?"

Jasper's voice was quiet, but she held his attention.

"The same thing that happened to your hand, repeated a thousand times." He laughed ruefully, looking at his scars. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

Bella looked at his ravaged skin. I felt his arm around my waist flex slightly.

"I didn't have quite the same…upbringing as my adopted siblings. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard.

Jasper was beginning to go away, and Major was coming out, a coping mechanism for the bad memories. Major seemed to handle them better.

"Before I tell you my story, you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, not centuries."

Carlisle and Emmett returned their attention to the TV. Alice moved to sit at Esme's feet, and Edward seemed just as absorbed as Bella was in Jasper's tale. He was reading every emotion in Jasper's face.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy…the perpetually thirsty. You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained and still avoid detection. Picture for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily, we – well those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice."

I noticed Bella's shiver. Jasper, well, Major wasn't sugarcoating anything. He wasn't worried about frightening Bella, or coddling her. Major told it how it was, it was the same way when he told me of his past. Major's voice was calm and collected, but his fingers traced feather light designs on my skin beneath my shirt.

"Not that the covens of the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keeps them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quick exposed."

I saw Bella frown, I knew why. Jasper's view on the Volturi was double sided. He hated the necessity of them, but he was grateful for them. It was hard to accept the Volturi as the good guys in any sense.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are all nomads who enjoy the day as well as the night, who all humans to interact with us unsuspectingly – anonymity is important to us all. It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a heard of cows by the wayside – food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the heard because of the Volturi."

"What are they fighting for?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled, but it wasn't friendly.

"Remember the map with the red dots?"

Bella nodded.

"They fight for the control of the thickest red. You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others,"

He paused for a moment.

"But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

I could see Bella's curiosity get the better of her, but she was wary now.

"How did he win?" Bella asked.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost."

I felt his arm tighten slightly on my waist as he wrapped the other around me, almost possessive in a way, but his mind was elsewhere, but he was aware of me in his arms.

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers. The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. . . . All hell broke loose - and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

Bella shuddered.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions - in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump - the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize - Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest. Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time. The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan."

I felt Jasper shudder slightly, he was horrified by the past events.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return. The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…"

He was staring off into space.

"That's how you were changed," Bella stated in a whisper.

Jasper snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston - well, it was more of a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston."

He was in full major mode, recalling his history. The feather light touches didn't stop, I supposed it was a coping mechanism, maybe it calmed him.

"I remember that one night very clearly…"

" _We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest._ _Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three."_

 _"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white._

 _"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply._

 _"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'_

 _"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it._

 _'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said._

 _"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them."_

 _"'He looks right - young, strong, an officer. . . . 'The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more . . . do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's . . . compelling.'_

 _"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again._

 _"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'_

 _"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed._

 _"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'_

 _"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'_

 _"_ My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them."

 _'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled -_ they were so graceful _! - And sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone._

I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

 _'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me._

 _'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost._

 _"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'_

She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run.

Jasper paused, his face was thoughtful. I'm not sure if he was editing for Bella's sake, or the tension that Edward was exuding. I knew Bella was insanely curious about the transformation process, so I'm sure he was editing out.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase…her lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong."

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily. Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed. She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end - twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic."

I could help but feel a pang of jealously. I knew Maria was no longer a part of his life, but still…hearing the way her talked about her put a sour taste in my mouth.

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware. Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arms, one however never strayed from around my waist.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive…Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed…Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job. And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no."

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him. Maria was irritated with me for that."

He paused for a moment.

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear… and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted. I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them. You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey."

He grimaced.

"It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline…challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

He seemed to be lost in his story, as was Bella. Then his desolate expression turned into a peacefully smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. She was there - expecting me, naturally."

He chuckled once.

"She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before."

"He had me waiting a long time, I was worried he would never show up," Alice accused.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them too," Edward said rolling his eyes.

He turned towards Bella to explain.

"Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" - he nudged Alice playfully - "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," Edward continued.

Alice shrugged. "Your room had the best view."

"That's a nice story," Bella said quietly.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her questioningly.

"The last part, the ending."

"Alice also told me that someone would be waiting for me. Alice made up the difference. Without her I'd never be able to meet Remi."

He pulled me close, head resting on my shoulder.

"An Army," Alice murmured.

Everyone looked at Jasper.

"What can we do?"

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon. I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out." Jasper said darkly.

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward's voice was bleak. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is . . . us?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed, and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly.

"The newborns aren't in Anchorage though," I murmured weakly.

I tuned out the argument after that, especially since the Volturi was being mentioned. Jasper's touch on my hair snapped me out of my own thoughts.

"No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This . . . person, this threat - they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

Everyone seemed frozen, stress is palpable.


	9. Eight

**EIGHT**

* * *

( ** _Authors Note:_** _This is a slight warning for this chapter…it's dark and sad…my apologies in advanced! ~breaiden0413)_

* * *

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance and Edward nodded once.

"We'll need you to teach us Jasper," Carlisle said finally. "How to destroy them."

His jaw was hard and angry, but I could read the pain in his eyes at the words. He abhorred violence. Something bugged me though, this wasn't the big picture, it was only a small section of the map. Then there was the fact of the presence around my house.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said finally. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. Kate and Eleazar would be especially helpful. It would be almost easy with their aid."

Jasper pulled out his phone and handed it to Carlisle. It was uneasy to see Jasper so shaken. Edward pulled Bella to the love seat and they sat down next to one another.

"Oh," Carlisle's voice coming out in sharp surprise. "We didn't realize that Irina felt that way."

Edward closed his eyes and groaned.

"Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked.

"Irina was more involved with Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants…"

He paused looking down at Bella, and the flickered over to me.

"Go on," Bella said evenly.

"She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

I tensed up and a growl rumbled in my chest, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No!" Bella gasped.

He spoke softly to Bella, while Jasper kissed the side of my temple, sending waves of calm into me. I was soon calm, but I was still very angry with the Alaskan cousins.

So with the Alaskan cousins out of the picture for help, we had to search for other viable options. Carlisle and Esme were reaching out to their old friends, and Jasper was reaching out to Peter and Charlotte. There was even the option of Maria in the south, but I Jasper assured me that they _she_ was the last resort option. He didn't want to ask her for anything any more so than we had to. Their friends weren't vegetarians, but things would be ok if we had to have them come down. If I was honest I was more interested in meeting Charlotte and Peter, Jasper considered him close and a brother I was curious to meet the nomads.

* * *

Before I knew it Graduation was upon us, I sat on the floor of my room. My clothes were scattered around me as I tried to pick what I wanted to wear. Honestly I didn't have anything 'grown up' per say. Looking at my clothes I decided on a pair of high waist black skinny jeans that Alice had given me, and a pretty floral crop top that Esme had given me a year or so ago. I honest had forgotten I had it. Braiding my hair I pinned it in to submission, with bobby pins, and slipped on a pair of heels Alice had all but thrown at me the night before. I was relatively surprised I could walk in them easily. A pair of cool arms wrapped themselves around me and lips were suddenly busy on my neck.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it'll be keeping my hands to myself?" He whispered quietly.

I felt my face flush and much to my embarrassment I could hear my erratic heartbeat. Which meant he heard it to. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Seriously you look amazing, darlin,"

His eyes were bright and golden, but were darker in amber at the moment.

"Thank you, you look pretty snazzy yourself."

And he did, he wore dark washed jeans and a dark green button up shirt. I turned so I faced him, with the heels I was only a few inches shorter than him. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops as he settled his hands loosely around my waist, hands in my back pockets.

"Nervous?"

I shook my head.

"Not as much as I should be, maybe…"

"Your mom isn't here yet," He mused carefully.

I shook my head.

"She's finishing up, she may not make it for the graduation, but she'll be home tonight." I responded.

Jasper nodded, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

His eyes darted to mine and gave me a reassured smile.

"Yea darlin I'm fine. About ready to go?"

I nodded and he led me out as I grabbed my wallet and phone and put them in my clutch. Esme offered to hold it for me during the actual ceremony. Jasper took my bag to Esme before we went to the back of the gym. It was pandemonium as Ms. Cope from the front office and Mr. Varner our math teacher, tried to line up everyone alphabetically. As we went to join the C's I noticed Alice wasn't there. I slipped my phone into my back pocket as I shrugged on the ghastly yellow robe that we used for graduation. From my spot I could see Jessica chatting up Bella in line, although I wasn't nervous. I could feel something rumble in my stomach. An uneasy. Something wasn't right. Eric was graduating as valedictorian, only closely followed by me. It seemed like someone hit the fast forward button. Before I knew it Principal Greene started to call names, one after the other without a long enough pause. The front row tried to run to catch up. Ms. Cope was all thumbs as she tried to give the principal the right diploma to hand to the right student.

I heard Mr. Greene call my name and I rose from my chair, waiting for the line in front of me to move. I was very conscious of the cheering at the back of the gym. I could Jacob and the rest of the pack cheering, and the Cullen family on the other side of the gym cheering as well. I could see Billy's head just beside Jake's elbow, but my smile faltered when I saw the seat next to him empty. My mom's seat. I managed to throw a smile.

"Congratulations Miss Cross." He mumbled pressing my diploma in my hand.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

I stood next to Tyler Crowley as we stood with the assembled graduates, Jessica from where I stood seemed to be crying. Mr. Green said something I wasn't quite able to make out, and then everyone shouted and screamed. Yellow graduation hats rained from the roof. I couldn't see Jasper or Alice, but I noticed that Alice appeared quite out of nowhere to accept her diploma. Over the roar of the noise, my ears were ringing slightly, but it wasn't from the noise inside the gym. Something wasn't sitting right with my mom, and it was beginning to worry me, even as I pulled out my phone to see if I had any missed messages…I noticed I had one missed call. But it wasn't from a number I recognized, the stone settled into the pit of my stomach. With a shaky hand I lifted the phone to my ear to listen to the voicemail.

 _My world spun._

* * *

 *****MEANWHILE WITH JASPER AND ALICE*****

* * *

"Jazz,"

The honey blonde turned towards the short pixie. Both were still clad in their god-awful yellow graduation robes, but it was Alice's confused face that cause the honey-blonde to pause.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, something with Remi…"

The major jumped up at the sound of his mate's name.

"You're not able to see Remi's future, the shifter gene prevents that." He said lowly.

She nodded slowly, but she was still concerned.

"It wasn't Remi I was watching,"

Before Jasper could respond Emmett came more or less plowing through the crowd.

"Remi's run off!"

Jasper and Alice spun around to look at their larger brother.

"She what?!"

"Rose was trying to get to her, but she was listening to something on her phone, she dropped her phone and ran out the back door of the gym she looked terrified."

Jasper wasted no more time. In a blink he was gone.

* * *

*** **REMI*****

* * *

My heart beat was thundering in my head, like a war drum. How I managed to evade the numerous amount of families, and teachers I will never know. I made it out the back door of the gym and as soon as I was in the clear my wolf burst forth, shredding the robe, jeans, shoes and shirt. I made a mental note to apologize to both Esme and Alice when I saw them but that thought was gone from my mind almost as soon as I had grasped it.

My legs ached, but I ignored the aches as I pushed myself, over rock, tree, and dirt. With each push of my paws I gripped the dirt to make myself to go faster and faster. I arrived at my house quicker than I would have thought. The lights were all out, the windows were shattered. I smelt blood, a lot of it. Growling I slammed my body into the front door bursting it open, I froze at the sight on the floor. The rage ensnarled my entire vision.

* * *

** **THIRD POV** ***

* * *

The wolf's menacing growling filled the silence of the room, it caught the attention of the feeding predator. On the floor was Marirae Cross, her life's blood was spilling out onto the floor, soaking the carpet. The predator feeding on her was familiar to the wolf, although paler than she remembered, the dirty brunette/blonde hair was a dead giveaway. Her _father_. He had been turned. His eyes were a vivid red as it looked up from the stomach on which it was feasting on. The vampire didn't move but gave a sickening grim, mouthful of blood came gushing from the corner of his lips. Remi didn't give him chance to move again. Quickly than anyone thought possible, Remi dashed over the body of her mother and tackled the vampire jaws around its neck and with a sharp twist and a shattering noise the vampire was beheaded! She wasted little time after that dismembering the cold body. She threw the pieces in the dying fire, with every piece that was thrown there was a sharp hissing sound as the pieces burst in to flames and turned into ash.

Movement from the front window caught my attention. The boyband haircut and the underlying hints of his nasty cologne confirmed that this was Trevor. Growling lit the air, although the boy was cocky with his stance and his facial features, however his cockiness faltered when he noticed the wolf kick the last piece of something into the fire. His face contorted into very much a vampire scowl.

"Couldn't leave it alone could you little bird?" He hissed.

The wolf growled in response, and put themselves between the mangled body on the floor and the vampire. The vampire launched themselves at the brown wolf, a soft sidestep and the wolf caught the vampire's forearm. A slight shake and the vampire's arm was ripped off, an easy toss and the arm hissed in the fire. The vampire stood stunned for a moment, before screaming in anger and launching themselves at the wolf! However something caught its attention as Trevor u-turned and dashed out the back door. Uninterested on what may have caught the vampire's attention the wolf settled on the floor. There were crackles and hisses that had nothing to do with the fire, and moments later a dirty bloodied Remi sat at her mother's side. Tears were already streaming down her face. Marirae twitched and turned her head to look at the brown-haired girl. Remi was amazed at the fact that her mother still lived, despite her injured

"Hush, little one. No tears for me." She croaked quietly.

"I should've been faster…" she whispered.

Marirae coughed, blood sputtering at her lips.

"No child, you've done what you could…"

Before Remi could respond, Jasper was there, he froze at the sight, if his heart was still pounding it would be beating out of his chest. He quickly looked over Marirae with the trained eye of a soldier. He closed his eyes shut for a moment, then grabbed his coat and put it around Remi blocking her body from view. He could feel the heartbreak and sorrow in the air on both accounts.

* * *

 *****REMI POV*****

* * *

Heartbreak. You literally don't know the meaning until you see the lifeblood of someone you love soaking into the carpet. My heart ached, and my entire world felt l like it was falling apart. When Jasper left I was heartbroken, but that hurt was mended when he and the Cullen's returned. This…this was something completely different.

 _How do you mend this?_

"Is there anything…?" I asked brokenly to Jasper who gathered me into his arms.

He was literally the only thing keeping me in one piece. I felt Jasper shake his head.

"No, her blood is rejecting the venom." He said softly.

"She won't turn?"

Mom smiled, it was almost mockingly.

"I doubt they considered that…when they attacked me…"she wheezed.

She coughed again and I felt my heart clench painfully as her body was wracked with the coughs.

"Whitlock…"

Jasper's attention focused on my mom.

"You take care of my girl,"

"I will," he vowed.

Mom raised her hand to touch me cheek, I felt the cool air touch the blood where her fingertips rested.

"Love you darling girl,"

"Love you to mama."

Her eyes softened at my name for her, she took a deep breathe, had a peaceful look on her face.

* * *

 _She moved no more. My role model…my mother…was **gone.**_


	10. Nine

**NINE**

* * *

If you didn't know…she could have been sleeping.

* * *

She looked so peaceful. But the sight below her face was grisly. Now that the anger and adrenaline was wearing off my stomach churning threatening at the sight and smell. A gentle tug from Jasper brought me back from reality.

"We need to go…" He murmured.

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to move. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want anyone else to touch her.

"Don't worry, I'll call Carlisle, he'll make sure she's taken care of."

I swallowed thickly, it felt like I was trying to swallow a bowling ball. I let him tug me away. There was Emmett's Jeep parked on the street, I could faintly see Rose and Emmett but I was numb. Numb to everything. Jasper picked me up bridal style and made sure I was covered as we approached the car. Rose opened the door, she seemed like she was going to yell at me, then I wasn't sure if saw my state or Jasper's face and seemed derailed.

"Not now Rose, call 911 for a break in. Then call Carlisle, make sure he's at the hospital."

He spoke it quickly, Rose paused for a moment but did as he asked. Jasper bypassed the Jeep and continued to carry me.

"We'll meet you at the house," He said shortly.

Rose nodded. I blinked and a moment later we were upstairs in Jasper's room.

"Do you want to shower?"

I shook my head.

"Bath?"

I paused. He smiled gently as he set me on the bed and went to his room. I heard the water start and smelled the lavender scent he poured in the water. From here I could hear things being arranged downstairs.

" _That's right, the graduation party…"_

I didn't feel much like partying, or doing much of anything. I barely realized I was in the bathroom, and Jasper getting ready to set me in the tub. Gingerly he set me down, the water was hot but it felt good against my clammy skin. The water was milky and murky so it revealed nothing.

"It was _them,_ " I said quietly.

Jasper had been gently lathering my hair with his hands and froze when I spoke.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice giving away nothing.

"I saw _him_ , he was feeding on her…"

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

I closed my mind against the memories, but I stared at the murky water.

"I tore him to pieces and threw him in the fire…"

"And the other?" He asked.

"He arrived later, I snagged his arm before he disappeared."

Jasper didn't respond.

"He'll be angry," I continued quietly.

I felt Jasper's curious stare on me.

"It was his dominant arm," I said with a cold grin.

Jasper chuckled once and shook his head.

"You're conniving," he murmured with affection.

I gave a small half smile. But it disappeared at the direction my thoughts were headed. A small wave of calm entered me, while I was grateful to Jasper to distract me, it wouldn't erase the sadness and sorrow. Maybe part of him knew that…maybe that's why he didn't erase it completely.

"It's ok to mourn love, just don't block me out." He said softly.

I felt my eyes water resting my forehead on my knees, letting the tears drop into the tub.

"Thank you."

* * *

 *****THIRD PERSON POV*****

* * *

It was almost a half hour later when Jasper found himself lying on the bed with Remi wrapped up in one of his soft button up shirts and a pair of underwear that Alice had taken the liberty of putting in his dresser drawers. One of the drawers were for Remi, not that he minded. He didn't want to leave her just now. Remi was curled up into his side, hair and skin damp with lavender lotion that he helped with asleep. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted. As expected there was a phone call from Chief Swan, who was choked up when he delivered the news. Jasper had taken then call as Remi was already asleep with some assistance of his gift. Jasper asked that if the body could be taken to Forks Hospital, Charlie agreed and Jasper offered to tell Sam of the occurrence too. Grimacing slightly, he dialed the number that was saved in his phone.

"Hale? This is unusual."

"There's been an attack," Jasper said softly.

There was silence on the phone, then movement and a door shutting.

"Who was it?"

"Remi's mother," Jasper said after a pause.

Jasper heard the phone creak dangerously on the other end. There was a shaky breath Jasper could almost taste his emotions through the phone. _Anger. Sadness._

"Are you s-sure?"

"Yes, Remi and I were there," He added softly.

He heard Sam swear several expletives.

"Jesus, how is she?"

Jasper looked down at Remi's sleeping form.

"She's to be expected numb. I managed to get her to sleep and bathe. Mariare is being taken to Forks Hospital, Rosalie already has spoken to Carlisle, and he'll be there when she arrives. She'll be well taken care of. There is something else…"

Sam growled.

"You'll recall the issues they were having with her ex…"

"Trevor and Lincoln…I knew they were in town earlier…" Sam said voice hard.

"They apparently have recently been turned, not by anyone I know. I didn't recognize any scent."

Another audible growl by Sam.

"Do we know where the assholes are?"

"The elder, Lincoln was dealt with. Remi tore him to shreds…she walked in on him…"

Sam swore.

"And the younger?"

"Remi tore off his arm before he fled. Rose and Emmett weren't able to find him,"

"They were newly turned?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and not by a scent I recognize, could possibly be something to do with the attacks in Seattle."

Sam sighed.

"Dammit, damn it all to hell. I'll let the pack know. We'll keep in touch if we find anything on the reservation. I trust I don't need to tell you to watch Remi, he'll Trevor was always ambitious and petty, he'll likely want revenge for his arm."

Jasper snorted.

"I'd like to see him come after her,"

Sam gave a weak laugh. He knew just how dangerous the honey-blonde was. Out of all the Cullen coven, it was he who made Sam stand on edge. Jasper was friends with Jacob and also Remi's mate, so he was safe and protected under the eyes of the tribe. But it didn't make them any less uneasy around him.

"We'll keep in touch." Sam said finally.

Jasper bid his farewells, and not five minutes later he heard the heartbroken howl of a wolf that echoed through the forest. The sound was haunting, luckily for the guests arriving at the Cullen house the sound was drowned out by the familiar sounds of music. Alice had outdone herself this time, the entire downstairs looked like a nightclub. Jasper had no inclination of joining the festivities downstairs, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

 *****REMI POV*****

* * *

I honestly didn't remember falling asleep, how long I was asleep for, or even really getting out of the tub. But when I woke it was in the wee hours of the morning, there wasn't a clock that I could see but I knew it was early.

"You sleep ok?" a husky voice asked in my ear.

I stretched, wincing slightly at the sore muscles. I had pushed myself too far running then fighting. I need to move about more in my wolf form.

"Yes, thank you." I said quietly sitting up.

I looked at Jasper, and he looked tense, but he looked at me with soft worry.

"I'm…ok," I finished lamely.

I wasn't _fine_. But I'd manage, so long as I didn't dwell on it.

"Carlisle was at the hospital, he handled the arrangements. Sam was informed, everything is taken care of." He murmured softly.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"You're still on edge," I noticed, as I cuddled back into him.

He gave a soft huff at my clingy nature but easily wrapped his arms around me.

"There's been a development about the issue in Seattle." He said after a moment.

I didn't respond.

"Alice, saw something at the party, the newborns are coming here. The shirt that Bella had been missing was being passed around, they were getting familiar with her scent."

Something clicked for me then.

"Could we have been wrong about a random army? What if it's Victoria orchestrating all of this? As an act of revenge?"

Jasper when still as a statue.

"Didn't consider that, it's possible." He whispered.

He resumed his designs on my back with his feather light touch.

"There a training session in an hour or so with the pack if you want to go."

The first instinct was to say I'd have to be sure it was ok with…my heart ached.

"You don't have to go,"

"I need to, if I don't my mind will run rampant. This will provide a distraction."

Jasper nodded.

"Let's find you something more appropriate to wear then," He said kindly.

Although I was hot blooded I wasn't feeling any warmth. Jasper made sure to shower me with kisses, on my forehead, cheeks, shoulders anywhere he could when he helped me into a pair of comfy yoga pants and a tank top beneath a hoodie. I slipped on a pair of hard bottomed slippers and turned to Jasper. He kissed me gently on my forehead and the hugged me close. I was grateful for him, he distracted me and didn't ask me constantly if I was ok. He knew what I was feeling and knew me best to let me sort it out. He gently lift me onto his back and I hooked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, closing my eyes I rested my forehead on the back of his neck and relaxed. I was barely jostled as we moved.

As we moved outside, I was happy that he had given me the clothes that he had, it was early morning but the air was still cold and icy. It was long when we stopped. The clearing was broad and would easily hold our coven and the pack. The Cullen Coven, minus Edward and Bella were already there. Alice looked disgruntled as we entered the clearing. It was odd for her to be blind, it made her uncomfortable. I clamored off Jasper and Emmett immediately scooped me into a hug. He was careful not to crush me but I felt the love and the tears pinpricked in my eyes. After he released me Rosalie hugged me carefully, and the members of the Cullen coven all scooped me into a hug.

"She's taken care of, no one saw her but me." Carlisle said quietly.

I nodded.

"I'll send word to Billy, about how he'd like the arrangements done. She was Quileute, I'm not sure if there was anything special that they would like to do."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Jasper then began to stretch his arms as if he were warming up to exercise. I couldn't take my eyes off him, a sort of possessiveness and happiness came over me watching him. He was mine, and I was his. There was movement in the woods and the air carried the scent of Edward and Bella. I wasn't too surprised to see Bella here, she wouldn't let herself be not involved, something that I'm sure displease Edward greatly. She wore jeans and a hoodie and her boots, sensible.

"Hi Edward," Emmett greeted him. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?"

Edward glared at his borhter.

"Please, Emmett don't give her any ideas."

Carlisle came up to Edward, meanwhile Bella stood beside the auburn vampire.

"When will our guests arrive?"

Edward concentrated for a moment then sighed.

"A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

Carlisle nodded.

"This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

Bella stared at Edward, eyes stretched wide.

"They're coming as wolves?"

Edward nodded, it wasn't surprising, and I was interested to see their reaction when they discovered that the pack grew. Our coven turned into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at spear point. Jasper pulled me so that I stood beside him as I heard crunching paws on the forest floor.

"Damn," Emmet breathed. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

I noticed Esme and Rosalie exchanging a wide-eyed glance. The pack was a sight to behold. The boys were tall, about horse-sized, with thick muscle and fur, our teeth like knives. Jasper had his one arm wrapped around my waist, the other in his pocket. I counted the pair of eyes I saw, ten wolves. Carlisle took a slow deliberate step, it was careful designed to be reassuring.

"Welcome,"

"Thank you," Edward responded.

Edward's voice was detached, he was speaking for Sam, he was hard to differentiate from the shadows because of his black fur.

"We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle responded. "My son Jasper, has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

Jasper was tensed and ready, his thumb was rubbing circles on my skin again.

"They are different from you?"

Carlisle nodded at the question.

"They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you – should be too difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones tend to fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed among the wolves, I could easily translate it as enthusiastic. I fought to roll my eyes. They had no idea newborns could be crafty.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated.

"We'll see how it plays out," Carlisle smiled.

"Do you know when they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercede."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

There was sigh amongst the wolves, and they sank to the ground one at a time.

There was silence in the clearing as Jasper detached himself from me and moved to the empty space between the two groups.

"Carlisle is right," He said voice confident. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get your arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed towards the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"I'll _try_ not to break anything," I heard him mutter.

Jasper grinned.

"What I meant is Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up his body tensing.

"Okay, Emmett – try and catch me."

Jasper was a blur as Emmett charged at him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was very quick, but not like Jasper. It seemed as soon as Emmett had him, he grabbed nothing but air. Edward seemed very intent on the battle. Suddenly Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed, and I heard Esme scold him. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the wolves.

"Again," Emmett said, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

Jasper grinned, stepping back. He was in his element.

"In a minute, I want to show Bella something first."

Alice danced forward.

"I know you worry about her, and I want to show you it's not necessary."

It was hard to watch his eyes hardened and he sank into a crouch. Alice stood motionlessly, looking as tiny as a doll compared to Emmett. She was smiling to herself as Jasper shifted forward and slinked to her left. Alice closed her eyes. The two seemed to be like a choreographed dance, Alice moved as graceful as a dance. Finally she laughed and out of nowhere was perched on his back.

"Gotcha," she said.

Jasper shook his head.

"Terrifying little monster,"

The wolves muttered again, this time wary.

"Good for them to learn respect," Edward said amused. "My turn,"

I didn't pay much attention but I realized that Alice had turned to Bella's side and that she was speaking to her softly, her face full of reproach. Alice saw something that Bella may have been planning and clearly didn't agree with it. Everyone had a turn, and Jasper would comment on those who went. Esme was hard to watch. I didn't enjoy that, it hit too close to home. Finally Jasper turned towards the wolves.

"We'll be doing this again tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe."

"Yes, we'll be here." Edward responded in Sam's detached voice.

Edward then turned towards the family.

"The pack thinks it would helpful to be familiar with each of our scents – so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Of course, whatever you need." Carlisle answered.

There was a gloomy grumble from the pack as they rose to their feet. I took the end of the line. It was finally able to make out the shapes and colors of the pack. Sam was in the lead, as pack Alpha, he was black as midnight. Sam approached Carlisle, Jasper stiffened but Emmett who was on the other side of Carlisle was grinning and relaxed.

Sam sniffed at Carlisle, seeming to wince as he did so. Then he moved on to Jasper. I didn't blame him, the vampire's scents were harsh. As Sam approached me he gave a sad soft grumble. I smile weakly as the rest of the pack came through and sniffed us up. Jacob skipped most of the pack and stood in front of me. He leaned his head on top of mine as an awkward hug.

"Jake, I'm not a head stand." I joked weakly.

He chuffed in a laugh and bumped foreheads with me. I hugged him around his head squeezing slightly before he pulled away. Jasper pulled me to his side.

"Let's get you home," He murmured.

He helped me onto his back, I nuzzled in close as we headed out. I don't remember arriving home, meaning I must have fallen asleep on the way. Thankfully my dreams were nightmare free.


	11. Ten

**TEN**

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** _I hope you all are enjoying the story, I really appreciate the reviews and enjoy hearing what you think of the story! I'm sorry for the long time in between updates, lots going on and lots of other stories floating around that I'm either editing for other people, working on, or alternate projects I'm working on! Will try and get more updates out soon! ~breaiden0413_ **)**

* * *

When I woke the next time and I was _fully_ awake and aware, the sun was slightly peeking through closed drapes. Sitting up slightly I realized that I was in Jasper's room. Judging from the height on the sun, it was mid-afternoon, I had slept most of the day away.

"Good afternoon, angel."

Sleepily looking over I noticed Jasper sitting on the bed beside me. He wore a loose long-sleeved shirt and some pajama bottoms. He looked entirely normal it threw me off for a moment. Blinking I clamored into his lap, and his cool body reassured me that I was awake, alive, and he was by my side. I took a few breaths, his scent calming my wildly beating heart, after remembering the last evening and early morning.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon, you slept most the day, after the events, you needed the sleep." He murmured in my ear.

I didn't respond, it was still all so surreal.

"Any…changes?" I asked after a moment.

Jasper paused before answering.

"Nothing major, investigators from Seattle came down to the house to take samples, Billy came out to help, he was sad but I've never seen him so fiercely agitated. They asked him several questions that were quite rude."

I grimaced at that, investigators weren't known for their people skills, and I doubt any had met a man quite like Billy Black. Billy was aged, for sure, but that didn't mean he'd lay down and take people's crap, nor would he appreciate them tarnishing anyone's name.

"I'll have to call and thank him," I responded.

Jasper rubbed my back, the motion soothing.

"Don't you worry about that now, he'll be by later, there's some paperwork he needs you to sign."

"He's coming here?" I asked curious.

"Carlisle offered, Jacob is coming with him of course, but they seem a little more at ease around us now. It's a good start."

I nodded. It WAS a good sign. The treaty was still in place, but it was nice to see that we could coordinate and work together in times of need. I just hoped when this was all over we didn't revert to how we were before. I'm not sure how long Jasper and I cuddled but I knew I had to get up and get moving, or I would remain in bed. I climbed off Jasper and I felt his gaze on me as I stood on the floor and stretched, the soft t-shirt I wore rose and exposed my belly. His eyes darkened slightly from his spot on the bed.

"Take a shower or bath it'll help," He offered.

"You'll be here when I get out right?"

His eyes softened.

"Of course. I'll see if Alice can get you some clothes that aren't complicated,"

I snorted, Alice had a gargantuan closet, and of course if she had the chance and opportunity, she'd change her clothes several times a day. However her taste in clothes and mine were different. I didn't mind dressing up at times, but I was in no way a high heel and skirt girl. I was jeans and t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shoes. I'm sure over time her persistence would pay off but for now I was sticking to my guns, so to speak. Nodding when I realized he was waiting for an answer, he got up and kissed my forehead, hands lingering on my waist, before pulling away and going into the main house. I watched him leave before going to the bathroom. I wasn't particularly feeling grimy so I settled on a shower.

Turning on the shower, waiting for it to get to the right temperature, my mind wandered. It drifted over many thoughts. Many of them made a roundabout way back to my mom. I pulled off my clothes and stepped in, letting the hot water pelt my body, both relaxing and distracting me. I'd miss her, _terribly_ , but deep down I knew she was at peace. Maybe not with the way she passed, but the fact that she got the last laugh it eased my mind. That night also made me realize that Trevor was not biologically related to me as I first thought. If he had been, the venom would have been burnt up when he was turned as it did with my mother. I supposed he was a child from Lincoln's previous marriage, it was the only thing that made sense. Internally my wolf growled and the names. Lincoln was no more and wouldn't be a pressing issue, but Trevor was still out there.

Missing his arm, but still out there. Vaguely I wondered if he was part of the group that was coming in a few days. My wolf seemed quite eager and happy for that idea. After washing and scrubbing and finally deciding that I was clean I wrapped myself in a towel, turned off the water and stepped back out into Jasper's room. Clothes were laid out on a neat, freshly made bed. I had to smile softly, the way the bed was made was similar to that of a military man's bunk.

" _Old habits die hard,"_

I inspected the clothes that Alice had no doubt chosen under Jasper's direction. He was protective of me lately, and I was grateful for it. Every moment I was alone my thought strayed and went to dark places I wasn't proud of visiting, he kept me tethered and grounded. Alice had done well, the shirt was simple and soft, it was a baseball shirt in different shades of green. The pants were soft and jeans material. A pair of simple multi-colored socks were there too. I had to smile, I had once had an argument with Emmett about why my socks never matched, and they seemed to have picked up on my trend and embraced it. No matter how batty it drove Rosalie, she was a stickler for things having to match. I didn't even look at the underwear brand, but it was frilly and lacey like usual. I'd never admit it aloud but it was growing on me. I had just adjusted my bra when I noticed Jasper had walked into the room.

He looked like someone had struck him over the head with a two-by-four. My cheeks burned, he'd seen me in less of course. The shifts did little to hide that. But the way he looked at me at moments like this were different…more _intimate_. Doing my best to ignore my audience, I slipped on my socks and stuffed my legs in my jeans and were in the process of pulling them up when he suddenly was in front me. His hands gently held my waist and his forehead was pressed to my own. His eyes were dark like a tiger's eyes, and most definitely predatory.

"Were we not having guests over…"he said in a husky voice, the accent thick.

I swallowed hard and to my embarrassment my heartbeat thundered in my ears. Lips let mine and I was enveloped in chocolate and honey, they were soft yet he definitely had control, and I let him. My wolf had no problem's submitting to him, I was his and he was mine.

"Quit molesting her Jazz! Billy and Jacob will be here in like five minutes!" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

Jasper pulled away growling slightly.

"Irritating little monster," he grumbled.

I laughed slightly at his term of endearment for her. He did stop kissing me but helped me with my clothes. After I was fully dressed he gave me one last hard kiss before he helped me onto his back and carried me downstairs. We had hit the bottom stair as I heard the Rabbit's tires crunch on the gravel outside. I clamored off Jasper's back and went out to the front porch, Jacob was helping Billy into his wheelchair. I was pleasantly surprised that Jacob was clothed, wearing khaki shorts that fell just below his knees and a black t-shirt that fit his form nicely. He wore black vans and socks. Billy looked as regal as ever, wearing his signature black hat and on his lap he had a folder. He gave me a pleasant smile and a polite smile to Jasper.

"Welcome," Esme said from behind me.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home," Billy said.

"Not a problem. Would you like to come inside?" She asked.

Billy shook his head.

"And waste a beautiful day like today indoors?"

"The weather has been kind to us lately, come around we have a patio outback. I'll get some lemonade."

Jasper helped me onto his back and we headed around the house to the backyard. Esme had recently taken up gardening so beside the backdoor was a small garden seeming to bloom with plants and scent. Billy rolled himself to the patio table beneath the umbrella. Jake took up a seat beside him. Jasper helped me to the table and I sat beside Jacob. Jasper then went inside, but I knew he was not far away. Esme came with a tray with a lemonade pitcher and three glasses with ice filled to the brim.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else."

With that Esme went back into the house. Without hesitating I poured the lemonade into the three glasses. Jake eyed it as I handed it to him. I gave him a blank look.

"Mama Cullen's lemonade is amazing," I vowed.

Jake took a sip, his eyes betraying him as he nearly downed the entire glass. Billy chuckled as he drank his own. I eyed the folder that now sat on the table contemptuously.

"How bad is it?" I asked looking at Billy.

"Not too bad all considering. The investigators were irritating," Billy grumbled.

I nodded.

"Jasper mentioned that…I apologize having to put you through that,"

Billy shook his head.

"Not an issue, they quickly learned that we're not old pushovers and that we know our laws quite well." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Billy can play the frail old grandparent very well, but he was definitely not one to try to strong arm. There was a _reason_ he was on the council. Taking a deep breathe he opened the file…and we began the process of going through the estate.

Mom's estate was pretty straight forward and relatively difficulty free. She left a will so things were pretty straight forward, and since her ex-husband was unable to be found things deferred to me. During this time we also confirmed that Trevor wasn't my brother by blood, only through marriage. Knowing I wasn't _actually_ related to the pair made things a little easier for me. It was decided that most of the furniture that I was partial to would be kept in a storage unit and anything else would be sold and the house would be sold. It would undergo renovations to cleanse the house, but I couldn't stay there…too many memories. Meanwhile my guardianship would fall to Billy Black as stated as my godfather in my mother's will. Billy agreed while the Reservation was safe, I'd remain with the Cullen at their house while I was underage. Carlisle was listed a co-guardian, and he and Billy were cordial enough and seemed to be getting along better. Jasper being my Imprint also helped the pack grow a little better accustomed to the Cullens. They were still wary of Jasper despite his protection. When we were done I was emotionally exhausted and I felt like I was going to break and burst out in hysteria at any moment.

Jacob looked at me worried but seemed to relax when he noticed Jasper coming out of the house towards us.

"Makes she gets some food and rest," Billy said sternly.

Jasper nodded.

"She'll be well taken care of, Esme loves to cook."

Billy nodded.

"We'll get the boys to fix up the house at least what was broken,"

"I couldn't…." I began.

He shook his head.

"The boys insisted, don't worry about anything, we have it covered." Billy responded.

I felt my throat get tight.

"Now you worry about resting, we'll get the house settled later. Boys will fix it up and do patrols to be sure it remains empty. You can do an inventory on what you want to keep in a few days. Until then rest and relax,"

I nodded, Billy was taking a tone that left room to argue. With a quick hug to Billy and Jake held on to me tightly, probably feeling me tremble slightly. And then released me to Jasper, we walked them to Jake's Rabbit and watched them as the backed out and were out of site. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. Although there was no heartbeat from him, his presence, his scent. It all relaxed me. But I still felt so fragile.

* * *

 _When was I going to feel normal again?_


End file.
